


Lesson Learned

by Smegolas



Series: fluffy D/s verse [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smegolas/pseuds/Smegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s domestic fluffy smut - Phil teaches Clint and Steve a lesson on getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention this is AdamantSteve's fault? Because it is. Just saying.

It was late when Phil got home, hours after his subs had left the office. His back hurt from sitting through the extra meetings, but it was worth it in the end. And all he could think about on the way home was curling up with his boys and possibly two servings of whatever Steve had decided to cook. 

What he was not anticipating was opening the door to an argument in progress.

“But I did the dishes yesterday!” Clint protested with his arms crossed. “Phil said we were to split that and I did it yesterday so it's your turn today.”

“Yesterday we had pizza,” Steve pointed out crossly. “You threw out a pizza box and some beer cans, and put three plates in the dishwasher. Without rinsing them. That doesn't count.”

Phil sighed as he walked into the kitchen. On one level he knew his boys bickering was a good sign. When he had first brought Steve home, at Clint's insistence, they had been too careful with each other, too good. This just meant they were getting comfortable with each other. And also meant they both needed a lesson.

“Boys,” he greeted blandly, standing in the door to the kitchen, eyes flickering between the two of them. As expected they stopped instantly, both turning to face him, heads hanging. It was all took all Phil had not to smile at the two of them, looking like puppies caught pulling over the trashcan. “Steve, go ahead and serve dinner. Clint, start cleaning up. Steve will help when he's finished serving. I'll be down in in 10 minutes.”

The two men scrambled do to so. Steve had the the food on the table in record time, feeling horribly guilty at being caught fighting when he should be grateful that Phil had taken him at all. He remembered the first few weeks after waking up from the ice, finding out in this new world he wouldn't be allowed to live on his own. How he needed a dom, but the only high enough ranking one in SHEILD with less than the three sub maximum wouldn't have him. He remembered living with a foster family that he liked but never connected to. It wasn't something he'd willingly go back to.

Clint set to doing dishes in record time, cursing how often he got caught up in things and forgot that really, what was important was serving his dom. His Phil who had taken him years ago despite his track record and warnings and a file labeled 'untrainable.' Who refused to take on any others until Clint had talked some sense into him. He didn't quite make it, still washing the last few pots with Steve by his side, shoulder to shoulder as he took each and dried it. 

Phil was already sitting at the table when then filed in, Clint asking him about his day and Phil filling them in on what had kept him so late. He didn't bring up what he had overheard until after dinner was eaten and everything was put away. “Both of you.... living room.”

He settled on the couch, each one of them taking their place on a pillow by his feet. One hand touch each of their cheeks. “Clint.... Steve. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. You'll have your disagreements, and that's okay. But I do expect you to learn to work together anyway.”

“Sorry, sir,” Steve whispered, bowing his head. Clint leaned in and nuzzled at Phil's leg. “We'll do better,” he promised.

“I know you both will.... but it's my job to help you get there. So we're going to have a little lesson tonight.” He paused briefly, touching Clint's cheek. “I said lesson, not punishment, love.” There were still days he considered tracking down some of Clint's past doms. “Both of you, bedroom, clothes off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting on to more of the smutty part....

Phil let a few minutes go by before he followed his boys up to the bedroom. Not too long, just to make sure they had enough time to follow his directions. He knew exactly what would be happening... Clint stripping down quickly and getting into position, Steve taking his time to put his clothes away and probably gently poking Clint into doing the same.

However it played out, by the time he got there each of the boys were kneeling quietly, their thighs just touching, heads both bowed. It was still a sight that took his breath away a little, knowing that this was all his now.

“Good boys,” he nodded approvingly, stroking Clint's hair and then Steve's, making sure they both knew he wasn't angry at with them. “I think I've been remiss in helping you learn how to work together. That's going to be our focus for the next few weeks, okay?”

Both of them nodded, exchanging a quick glance. As much as Steve liked to brat out when he was feeling insecure, Phil knew both of his boys at heart just wanted to be good, and it make his heart warm to see it. But a lesson was still in order.

“So tonight.... a practical demonstration. Both of you.... heads down.” A gentle hand on the back of both of their necks helped guide them down until their cheeks were on the floor, asses high in the air. Phil walked behind them slowly, smiling to himself. “Now there's a view a man could get used to.” The temptation to go for his camera was always there, but Clint had a bad history with that, so he did his best just to commit it to memory.

A soft sound from Steve, always the more impatient of the two, made him blink and reach for the table for lube. Some day he would push him to learn some patience, but not until the three of them were more settled and he was more secure. Still, it wouldn't do to reward such behavior, and Phil's slicked fingers found their way inside Clint first, just slicking and stretching. 

The soft noises he made caught Steve's attention, who shifted just enough that he could move to kiss Clint's face softly as Phil worked. They had discovered early on how much Phil enjoyed that, and both of them made frequent use of it, something that was not discouraged. Sure enough, now it was enough for Phil to move to stretching Steve as well, Clint kissing him back through the quiet whimpers.

“Okay... now turn around... like this...” Phil helped to guide them carefully until they were kneeling away from each other, feet overlapping so their asses were touching. A quick rummage through the toy chest and he found the double ended dildo he was looking for. “Hold still...” he warned, one hand gentle on Clint's back as he pressed it in, not pausing at all before he was guiding the other end into Steve's waiting ass. 

“Now here's what we're going to do. The only way either of you gets to come tonight is on this dildo, no hands on it or your dicks. If it comes all the way out, the scene is over. If one of you comes and the other doesn't, there will be consequences. I don't expect you to come at the same time... this is about cooperation and working together. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Steve nodded his head, already trying to come up with the best way to do this. He was more sensitive than Clint, it wasn't just his sight and hearing that were strengthened when they give him the serum. But he also didn't have Clint's control yet, either. 

“Any other rules, sir?” Clint asked thoughtfully.   
“No.... that's it,” Phil confirmed, curious as to what was going on in his boy's head.

“Okay Steve...” Clint took a deep breath. “I have an idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint reveals his cunning plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Admamant Steve's fault.

Lessons Learned

 

“Steve? Just follow me…. we’ll go slow, just move with me…..” Clint gently coaxed his lover to shift, the dildo still buried deep in both of them. “That’s it…..”

Steve whined softly as he tried to keep up with Clint tried to keep their asses together as they turned on the floor until he was facing away from Phil. That was hard for him, not seeing his dom, it was something they were working on but he wasn’t there quite. Carefully he turned his head, looking back so he could see both of them, encouraged by the smile spreading across Phil’s face.

“Just said we couldn’t have hands on our dicks… right?” A mischievous grin was firmly on Clint’s face as he smiled up at Phil, close enough now that he could put one hand on either side of his lap and rock against his leg. “Just squeeze tight Steve…. don’t worry baby, we’ll take care of you in a moment….”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh, it’s true he hadn’t said anything about legs, so he could hardly fault his boy for thinking outside the box. “I’m not going to touch you either….” he warned, although his shifted his leg, putting his foot down more firmly to make sure Clint had something solid to hump. “You okay down there sweetheart?”

A soft whine escaped Steve as he nodded his head. “Yes sir,” he managed, cheek pressed against the carpet of the bedroom. It was a little hard for him being used like this, but he knew Clint meant it as a kindness, so he wouldn’t be tormented by the dildo moving in him after he’d come. He bit his lower lip and squeezed around it, trying to give Clint something better to rock back against.

“Oh that’s it…. “ Clint groaned. “Just like that I won’t take long, promise…..” His hands tightened on the sheets on either side of Phil, but his head was up, looking his lover in the eyes as he pushed himself closer and closer.

Unable to help himself, Phil reached out to gently touch his face. “Next time I might have to make a rule against spoiling my clothes,” he teased softly.

Clint just grinned, taking that as permission and turning his head into that hand, licking up one finger. “I’m pretty sure I’d come up with something, Sir.” His movements slowed, just a bit, as if he didn’t quite want to finish yet, but a soft cry from the man behind him spurred him on again, rocking between the dildo in his ass and Phil’s leg. 

He licked his lips and and shifted up, close enough that he could almost brush Phil’s lips with his own. “May I?” he asked softly. He didn’t need to, Phil rarely put that type of requirement on him, but it just felt so good sometimes he couldn’t quite help himself. He was coming almost instantly just from the little nod of Phil’s head, it was laundry day tomorrow anyway, so Phil wouldn’t be too mad. 

A soft kiss to the top of his head reminded Clint that he wasn’t quite finished yet, and he reached back with one hand to gently touch Steve’s thigh. “You ready?” he asked, waiting for that little nod before continuing. “Okay we’re going to turn around once more, keep your head down though, okay?” Steve didn’t always listen to Clint, he certainly wasn’t bound to, but it warmed his heart when he did, moving trustingly as Clint directed.

A shiver ran through him as they moved, still sensitive from coming but not painfully so. He kept a close eye on Steve, stopping when they were in almost the opposite positions, Steve with his forehead to the floor between Phil’s feet. “Okay just hold on now , try to not tighten too much, just let me fuck you….”

Steve tried to nod, stealing himself and bringing his arms around, one hand gentle on Phil’s leg, just grounding himself, his cheek pressed against his other boot as he settled in. There was always something comforting about being here, the smell of the leather, the feel of it on his face. He was already moaning by the time that Clint started to move, fucking him carefully.

Just like with Clint Phil couldn’t quite help himself from touching, leaning down and stroking fingers through Steve’s soft hair, over the skin at the nape of his neck, making him shiver. “You okay there sweetheart? Can you come just from Clint fucking you?” he asked.

“Yeah… yes sir,” Steve slurred softly, arm tightening, face pressing so close that he knew he’d have marks from the laces imbedded on his face when they were finished. 

It to keep an eye over his shoulder his as clenched, and his movments fluid, but some how Clint managed, very satisfied with himself. He pulled back just a bit more, testing his control just a bit as he fucked Steve harder.

“Please, please please….” Steve begged softly, spreading his legs helplessly, trying to get just a little more of that, just a bit more because more than he needed to come he needed to please Phil, the man who had taken him in, and Clint, who had accepted him. He was rewarded with a soft ‘come, boy’, and even better, the feel of Phil’s hand firmly pressing on the back of his neck and then he was crying out, coming hard into thin air.

“That’s it, so good…. “ Phil’s fingers tightened in his hair, holding him there as he shook, looking approvingly at how still Clint was for him as well. “You are both so lovely when you work together, makes this old man proud.” The minute he pulled the dildo free Clint turned around, crawling next to Steve and gently nuzzling his face, making sure he was okay, kissing him with a smile when Steve finally turned his head to him.

“So what’s our prize?” Clint asked after a moment, tongue tracing the little indents on Steve’s face left by Phil’s shoe. 

“Prize?” Phil laughed. “I never said anything about a prize.”

“But we were sooo good,” Clint smiled up at him, one arm still around Steve’s waist.

“Fine, banana pancakes in the morning,” Phil relented, reaching for cloth so he could clean both his boys up, the one task he never let anyone else handle. “Come on now, into bed, the both of you.” 

Clint grinned and kissed him, feeling quite pleased with life, but trying to contain himself as he nudged Steve gently. The other man always took longer to come up, even after something so mild. “Come on Steve…. bed.”

Steve nodded, kneeling up and stretching a little, arching up for his own, much softer kiss from Phil before joining Clint in the bed, wrapping behind him and pulling him back tightly to his chest. “Sorry I tried to get out of dishes,” he murmured softly into Clint’s ear. 

“It’s okay, we just… need to be better about taking care of him,” Clint whispered back, content to play with Steve’s fingers and feel him against his back. That was, after all, the first reason he wanted to have Steve here, although it was no longer the most important. 

“It’s okay… I know I’ve been working too much,” Phil said as he came back into the room and sat down, ruffling each of their hair in turn. “Clint I know you need more attention that this, and Steve I can see the brat bubbling up in you. Tonight was just a stopgap lesson, I have two days off next week… and two boys who seem to desperately need some attention.”

The words curled around both their hearts, Steve still learning that it was okay to let that part of himself out, that Phil wouldn’t kick him aside for someone better behaved, and Clint still after all these years gun-shy about asking for affection. “Thank you, sir,” they both murmured in turn as Phil lay down beside them, pressing his chest to Steve’s back, and reaching around to stroke Clint’s hip.

“Thank you both. Now sleep tight… you’re going to need your rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally coming back to this.... have a lot more of this universe in my head, how Clint came to be with Phli, his backstory, Steve coming to live with them the bumps in the road that that caused. 
> 
> And now, of course, there's also the story I had never intended about how Phil rounded out to having an even three submissives. Phil didn't intend either, by the way, he was perfectly happy with the two he's got... until someone else showed up on their doorstep one day.


End file.
